Soulmate
by behindthesweetsmile
Summary: Dia baru saja mengalami patah hati yang cukup parah. Dan entah takdir apa yang membuat kami tiba-tiba menyukai orang yang sama namun justru membuat kami semakin dekat hingga taraf yang membuatku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Park Jimin, dia bosku. Dan kami normal. Yeah, normal.. /BTS JiminxJungkook Fanfiction/Boys Love?/AU/DLDR/RnR?


**Main Cast :**

Jungkook BTS

Jimin BTS

.

 **Genre :**

Drama

Romance

Friendship

.

 **Rating :**

PG15 - NC17

.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love

Out of Character

Alternate Universe

.

.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 _It's late to meet you.._

 _But there's always a lesson behind a fate.._

 _._

 _Will our story be happy ending?_

.

.

- **Soulmate** -

.

.

.

Bip..

 _Jeon Jungkook_

 _IT Department_

 _ID : 3009010_

 _Check in : 07:58 AM_

" _Verified! Thank you._ "

" _God blessed me_!" Jungkook tersenyum puas melihat empat digital mesin _finger_ di depannya yang masih berkedip kehijauan seolah berkata _'I saved your life.'_

"Wow! Tumben kau datang jam segini?" Jungkook nyaris terjungkal karena sapaan seorang lelaki berambut silver berhidung mancung yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya dengan tampang malas kombinasi mencemooh.

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _IT Department_

 _ID : 3021231_

 _Check in : 08:01 AM_

" _Verified! Thank you._ "

"Wow juga! Tumben kau datang pagi, _sunbaenim_?" Bukannya mengindahkan pertanyaan Taehyung, Jungkook malah terkesima balik. Pertanyaannya bukan ironi, namun sungguh, bagi Jungkook ini adalah rekor kedatangan terpagi Taehyung.

"Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur karena _project_ sialan si teddy bear."

Jungkook manggut-manggut paham. Wajah kusut Taehyung sudah menjelaskan segalanya. Betapa rumit _coding_ yang harus ia kerjakan semalaman.

"Aku kesiangan hari ini, ditambah _appa_ yang tidak bisa mengantarku, _well_.. terpaksa aku naik bis," Jungkook menjelaskan.

Ia berjalan beriringan menuju _lobby_ bersama rekan se- _team_ -nya yang satu tahun lebih senior darinya itu.

Taehyung menguap lebar, nampak ia masih mengantuk sekali pagi ini. "Kau ini, bukan kah kau sudah mempunyai SIM? Gunakan gajimu untuk membeli motor. Jangan manja."

Di sampingnya Jungkook hanya tersenyum menanggapi saran Taehyung. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia ditegur untuk tidak manja. Usianya memang sudah 20 tahun dan empat bulan yang lalu ia juga sudah mendapatkan _driving_ _lisence_ -nya. Namun sampai detik ini Jungkook masih senantiasa di antar jemput oleh ayahnya.

Jungkook juga anti datang terlambat, berbeda dengan Taehyung yang riwayat keterlambatannya layak untuk diberi penghargaan khusus.

"Selama gajiku belum cukup untuk membeli mobil, aku lebih memilih untuk tetap diantar jemput _appa_ ," selorohnya sambil melenggang mendahului Taehyung menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Aish.. dasar bocah manja!" Taehyung hanya mencibir sembari menatap punggung junior kesayangannya itu.

"Hoam.."

Sekali lagi ia menguap lebar. Nampaknya rasa kantuknya benar-benar parah hari ini. Tanpa ragu ia lantas berbalik arah lalu bersenandung keras, " _Baby baby geudaeneun.. Caramel Macchiato_.."

.

.

.

" _Good morning_..!"

"Segelas _coffee latte_ untuk jiwa yang penuh cinta..."

Namanya Jung Hoseok, usianya 23 tahun. Master pemrograman berbasis Java yang setiap harinya selalu ceria meski rentetan _project_ website tak henti memberondongnya. Jungkook kadang berpikir jika Hoseok mungkin saja terserang stress akut hingga menyebabkan urat sedihnya putus.

" _Ya_! _Maknae_ , kau sudah tahu belum jika hari ini _team_ kita akan kedatangan _leader_ baru?"

Oh ya. Satu lagi. Selain dikenal sebagai penebar keceriaan, Hoseok juga terkenal sebagai penebar gosip.

" _Leader_ baru?" Jemari Jungkook mulai menari di atas _keyboard_ sementara telinganya menyimak gosip Hoseok dengan seksama.

"Yup! Dengar-dengar, _leader_ kita kali ini usianya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kita lho," wajah Hoseok nampak berbinar sembari menyeruput kopi panasnya.

"Untuk apa _team_ kita merekrut _leader_ baru? Sementara divisi kita sudah cukup solid di bawah komando Namjoon _hyung_."

Taehyung menyerobot pembicaraan Hoseok dan Jungkook dengan wajah super duper arogannya. Kim Taehyung memang terkenal asal ceplos dalam tutur katanya. Namun selalu ada fakta di setiap ucapan sarkasmenya.

"Tapi Namjoon _hyung_ sering mendapat dinas keluar kota, Taehyung- _ah_. Kita perlu _leader_ untuk mengarahkan kinerja _team_."

"Sejujurnya firasatku jelek soal _leader_ baru kita nanti," Taehyung menggedikkan bahu.

"Aish, _possitive thinking_ lah sedikit, _darling_.. _why so serious_?"

Taehyung memutar bola mata jengah dan melenggang acuh ke meja kerjanya.

Jungkook menunduk menahan tawa. Perdebatan Taehyung dan Hoseok itu _cute_. Menurutnya.

.

.

.

Papillo Corporation merupakan perusahaan swasta di Korea Selatan yang bergerak dibidang teknologi dan informasi. Perusahaan yang menyediakan _software_ dan _firmware_ untuk perusahaan-perusahaan lain dalam merancang sistemnya.

Divisi IT merupakan divisi vital dalam Papillo Corp. Divisi inti yang terdiri dari beberapa _team_ profesional. Namun ajaibnya, sebagian besar anggotanya masih berusia belia. IT tidak memandang usia, _for your information_.

Lebih spesifik, diantara beberapa _team_ di divisi IT, salah satunya adalah _team_ pemrograman web. Team yang bertugas untuk mengerjakan _project-project_ yang berhubungan dengan _website_ perusahaan dan sejenisnya. _Team_ yang beranggotakan 4 orang yakni, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook.

Namun sepertinya tidak lama lagi jumlah _team_ tersebut akan bertambah seiring dengan masuknya seseorang yang akan berperan penting dalam memimpin keempat _progammer_ hebat ini.

.

.

.

Penilaian awal Jungkook tentang lelaki yang saat ini tengah berdiri di depannya bersama Bang Shinhyuk _sajangnim_ yaitu..

Pendek. Kekanakan. Mungkin saja baik hati. Namun sedikit... angkuh?

Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat karamel disisir rapi sehingga menampilkan dahi lebarnya yang menegaskan bahwa lelaki ini cerdas. Matanya berkilat sayu namun pandangannya tegas. Hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya tebal. Garis rahangnya tajam dan ada bekas tindikan di telinga kanannya.

"Park Jimin _imnida_. _Bangapseumnida_."

Suaranya lembut. Sungguh. Calon _leader_ mereka ini benar-benar di luar ekspektasi.

"Park Jimin pernah memimpin _team web design_ di Clone Corp., kolega perusahaan kita. Dan berkat prestasi luar biasanya, sekarang ia mendapat kesempatan besar untuk dapat memimpin _team_ IT kita di Papillo Corp. Saya harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik."

CEO Bang Shinhyuk tersenyum lebar sembari memperkenalkan Jimin ke calon _team_ barunya.

"Namjoon- _shi_ , mohon arahannya untuk Park Jimin. _Algesseo_?"

Namjoon membungkuk sopan sembari tersenyum ramah, menampilkan lesung pipinya. " _Algesseumnida_ , _sajangnim_."

" _Cha_ , Jimin- _shi_ , silahkan mulai bekerja. Jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan atau yang tidak kau mengerti, kau bisa menghubungiku," Bang Shinhyuk menepuk pundak Jimin, tersenyum penuh arti dan kemudian berlalu.

Hening sesaat. _Awkward_. Kelimanya hanya saling pandang dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan maupun pergerakan. Hingga Taehyung yang berdecak singkat, siap memulai ucapan tidak terduganya.

"Lalu kami harus memanggil Anda, siapa? Park Jimin- _shi_? Bos? Atau _hyung_?"

Hoseok mendelik dan semata-mata langsung memukul lengan Taehyung dengan proposal yang ia gulung.

"Jaga bicaramu, Taehyung- _ah_."

Namun meski begitu Taehyung tetap kekeuh dengan _body language_ tengilnya. Menanti jawaban si bos baru.

"Usiaku 22 tahun. Kalian yang lebih muda boleh memanggilku _'hyung'_ saja. Dan yang lebih tua, silahkan memanggilku sesuka kalian. Aku tidak keberatan." Jimin tersenyum.

Ini pertama kalinya dalam 15 menit pertemuan mereka Park Jimin mengulas senyumnya. Dan jika boleh Jungkook jujur, senyum bos barunya itu luar biasa indah. Dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang melengkung bak sabit. _Eyes smile_.

"Demi Tuhan? Kau 22 tahun?" lagi-lagi pekikan Taehyung membuyarkan keterpanaan Jungkook.

" _Ya_! Taehyung- _ah_. Jaga sikapmu, _brat_!" Namjoon menatap Taehyung jengah.

" _Aniya_ _aniya_. Aku hanya terkejut. Park Jimin- _shi_ ternyata lahir di tahun yang sama denganku! Wow!"

Jimin tersenyum lagi sembari mendekat ke Taehyung. Sedikit mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi mereka yang ternyata lumayan berjarak. " _Ne_. Mohon kerjasamanya, Kim Taehyung- _shi_."

Kedua bola mata Hoseok nyaris copot. Jimin menepuk pelan kepala Taehyung dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Mata mereka beradu dalam pandangan yang entah apa artinya.

Sepertinya Hoseok cemburu? Begitulah.

.

.

.

" _Project_ baru kita yaitu _commercial_ _website_ untuk perusahaan _furniture_ terbesar se Korea Selatan yang saat ini sedang membuka cabangnya di Jepang."

Rapat pleno pertama mereka langsung dilakukan di hari pertama Park Jimin bekerja. Meski kesannya ia berkepribadian lembut, namun Jimin tetaplah seorang _leader_. Ia tidak suka membuang-buang waktu. Apa yang harus ia kerjakan akan ia lakukan dengan sebaik mungkin.

"Langkah pertama untuk memulai _project_ ini adalah, kita rancang _query_ dan _flowchart_ untuk _commercial_ _website_ mereka. Lalu presentasikan kepada _user_ dan kita _compare_ desain kita sesuai permintaan _user_."

Jemarinya dengan cepat mengetik _minute of meeting_ mereka siang ini. Satu fakta baru tentang Jimin terungkap lagi. Ia ternyata memiliki sedikit gangguan pengelihatan. Saat bekerja, kedua mata indahnya tersembunyi di balik _frame_ hitam Louise Vuitton minus 1,5 kiri, minus 2,0 kanan.

.

.

.

"Jimin _hyung_ , kau tidak makan siang?" tanya Jungkook basa basi.

Jam istirahat sudah tiba 5 menit yang lalu, ketiga teman-temannya yang lain pun juga sudah meninggalkan ruangan untuk membeli makan siang. Namun Jimin tetap di bangkunya, tidak sedang bekerja namun tidak juga menyentuh makanan.

Jungkook jarang sekali keluar untuk membeli makan, alasannya simple, karena ia sudah membawa bekal dari rumah. Setiap istirahat tiba, ia selalu sendirian di ruangan, memakan bekalnya lalu menonton film.

Berhubung kali ini ia tidak sendirian di ruangan, bagaimanapun juga ia sungkan jika tidak menawari bos barunya itu.

"Makanlah duluan saja, Jungkook- _ah_. Aku masih belum lapar," jawab Jimin sembari mengeluarkan _handphone_ beserta _headset_ -nya.

"Baiklah. Err.. di _low_ _ground_ ada kantin yang lumayan besar, jika _hyung_ lapar aku sarankan untuk membeli makan di sana saja."

Jimin tersenyum sekilas sebelum memasang _headset_ ke kedua telinganya dan kembali fokus pada _handphone_ -nya. " _Arraseo_. _Gomawo_."

Jungkook mengangguk kikuk. Sesungguhnya ia termasuk orang yang sukar membangun suasana. Jadi Jungkook memilih untuk diam saja dan makan.

Beberapa menit di tengah kegiatannya menikmati kare buatan ibunya, Jungkook diam-diam memperhatikan Jimin dari balik monitornya.

Bukan. Bukan karena Jungkook mulai menaruh rasa dengan bos barunya itu. Namun saat itu ada sebuah pemandangan baru yang tidak sengaja tertangkap oleh kedua mata Jungkook.

Jimin menangis. Tidak ada suara. Namun Jungkook yakin jika lelehan yang ia lihat kini tengah menetes di pipi atasannya itu adalah air mata.

Ya. Park Jimin, _leader_ -nya itu sedang menangis.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

.

.

Apa ini?

Fanfic Jikook pertama yang nekat-nekatan saya tulis dan posting hehe..

Plotnya sedikit meraba-raba/? Tapi semoga lolos menjadi FF Fluff Jikook yang berkenan di hati teman-teman..

Masih butuh banyak saran dan masukan supaya bisa lebih greget/?

Anyway, salam kenal semuanya~ ^^


End file.
